<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by indiantaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476663">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantaylor/pseuds/indiantaylor'>indiantaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Blind Lance (Voltron), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantaylor/pseuds/indiantaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura may have been Queen Melenor and King Alfor's daughter, heir to the throne, beloved by her people. But Lance, was just King Alfor's bastard, the child with no second parent and no right to still be alive. </p><p>The only reason he was still allowed in Altea was because Melenor spared his life as a baby. Taking him in if only to exclude him, allowing only Coran to know of his existence and to look after him. </p><p>That changes however when Zarkon attacks, Alfor sentences Lance to sleep, exiling him to a planet that has only begun to form in a cryopod. Waking up at a time his father prayed would be free of the Galra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was the distinct sound of voices around him as he slowly came to his senses. A click followed by fading whirring starting up. The hiss of air seeping onto his face. It was a warm breeze, making him shiver, his limbs still numb due to the shock of cold he'd experienced.</p><p>His mind was still reeling from the rejection his half sister had given him. Today was supposed to be his birthday, his father had promised to take him to see Altea. He'd been so excited Coran had trouble putting him to sleep, his giddy excitement lasting all of two hours before Allura had come. She was more important, her needs came first, ALWAYS, as was her right as the heir of their beautiful kingdom. That message had been drilled into his head before he could even walk, he'd never put up a fight about it though, knowing it was a lost cause. Lance was, as always, the odd one out in his family.</p><p>"Lance, my boy." A soft and pleasantly familiar voice cooed down to the toddler. A gentle hand gliding through his thin white hair, bringing him closer to consciousness. "That's it Little One." The voice coaxed, a smile present in their words.</p><p>Blinking his sapphire blue eyes open, he was met with the dimmed over head lights, his small body covered in warm blankets, eye scales fading to match the color of his skin. It was Lance's defense mechanism, his mind telling him that if he looked less Altean the people around him wouldn't be as harsh to him. This theory only ever worked on Coran and his father, not that he'd met more people than that. Letting a small whimper pass his thin, cracked lips, Lance attempted to sit up, wanting to know where he was.</p><p>"Hello, Little One." A holographic projection of Coran sat next to him, the translucent smile on his face hiding tears. He wore his typical mechanics uniform, proudly pressed, and as always clean. His hair had been trimmed, resting at the back of his neck where it began to curl outwards, not a hair of his mustache out of place. "As you may have guessed, I am not with you. By the time you wake up I'm afraid I may be dead. Lancey-Lance promise you won't come looking for us. Our home planet and most likely our entire race are gone now." The projection looked into his eyes and smiled widely, "Your father allowed me to store these holographic messages here as a way for you to remember your roots. To look back and remember Altea as it once was, because you are the last, my Little Star. I wish I could be there with you, help you grow and flourish wherever it is you've landed. Stay strong." Coran looked down, his smile slipping momentarily. "Please do not mourn us, for our time has come and passed, live your life. Please live a life that would make King Alfor proud." As if knowing Lance didn't actually care about his father's opinion (even if he were a child), Coran added. "That would make me proud."</p><p>After that the projection clicked off. Lance could only sit there his young mind working to figure out what that message could have meant. It took all of eight second for Lance to begin crying, his surroundings no doubt familiar as he recognized the interior of the Blue Lioness. He'd snuck aboard plenty of times, seeking refuge in her. This time however, there was no sweet sensation, nor distinct purring to calm the child. The lioness remaining switched off, her Paladin, more than likely long since passed along with everyone else he knew.</p><p>The four year old climbed out of the cryopod, his father's cape the thick velvety blue material folded neatly, Coran's favorite night shirt, a rather over-large white shirt that held stripes across it one Lance preferred his caretaker wear when putting him to bed as the worn material was always soothing, the distinct scent of motor oil and a citrus flower only found in the northern mountains of Altea, and Melenor's intricately made quilt tucked in the pod. All preserved perfectly, Lance almost wanted to bury himself back in there, turn the pod on and allow it to slowly kill him.</p><p>He may have been young, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He knew what it meant, his father was gone, his half-sister and step-mother as well. However the reason for his tears were none of these people. No, he cried for his caretaker, the one person to truly love him and show him what kindness and adoration were, was dead. The man who had raised him better than his own family ever did, was gone and never going to return, his stories and over exaggerated movements would never be witnessed again. If he thought he was alone before, now he truly was.</p><p>There was a gentle nudge into his mind, Blue's familiar presence filling his thoughts, his only companion left trying to urge him up. She sent him the feeling of comfort, sharing in his grief as she had also been separated from her pride. With a bit more coaxing and a day of Lance sitting in his pod watching Coran's message over and over, allowing his voice to sooth him to sleep; the young Altean was ready to leave. The only thing he brought with him the nightshirt he never planned to depart with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just left Iverson's office, he should be glad, he'd just been made a fighter pilot. Instead he felt guilty, it was obvious the only reason he made it was because the best pilot in their class had been kicked out. The news of Keith Kogane's expulsion had been going around since Tuesday, the teen's anger issues increasing now that his "brother" was gone, there was nothing keeping him from acting out. That along with the long list of prior incidents had left the principal with no other alternatives. It was clear he didn't want someone like Keith gone, but he couldn't put up with insubordination. The only reason Lance had been brought up to fighter class was because he listened to instructions and could be a good little solider most of the time (he was known for sneaking out, but never for longer than one night and he was always present for class the next day). </p><p>Lance was too busy thinking as he walked toward his room, since waking up in that pod, he'd been doing anything he could to get back to his people. He didn't care that time seemed to pass differently here, or that he didn't look like his family anymore, he just needed to get back home. Hope that his favorite person Coran was still alive fueling him to keep up the charade as long as he needed. However the longer this Galaxy Garrison took, the less hope he had of ever making it up there. The people of this planet weren't very advanced and had yet to explore the edges of their own solar system yet, it would take a while for them to get further. Walking into his room he threw on the arrogant smirk he usually wore, seeing his roommate Hunk Garrett a tall dark haired, tan, thickly muscular Samoan/African American teenager. He was a genius when it came to engineering, along with his love of cooking and food, and soft encouragements. Hunk had been a great ally since they'd been in school, he hadn't told the other about his family, only talking about the place that had taken him in once he'd landed. They were nice people, but nothing like the family he left behind.  </p><p>"So, what did Iverson want?" He asked. Turning around to face Lance head on. It was obvious that his nerves had gotten the better of him by the way his leg was bouncing unconsciously, along with the balls of paper discarded throughout the room. His habit of thinking up new recipes or going over theories helped him when his mind was going too fast. </p><p>Giving his friend a laugh, he sat on his bed. "Well, unfortunately I'm staying buddy!" He said smiling widely. It was always nice to share these kinds of things with Hunk, knowing the larger of the two actually cared about his accomplishments.</p><p>"What?! Really! That's amazing!" He replied, laughing along. "Just in time, we're getting a new recruit on our team. They're saying this guy is smart enough to be an engineer and a communications expert. He's passed several of the decryption simulations left behind by the Garrison, even came up with a few of his own!"</p><p>"Wow, really?" Lance reclined, letting his mind drift to the transmission hidden in the Blue Lioness. He often wondered if Coran's message was something he imagined, if the people he'd thought of as family were his actual blood relatives. Until he felt that reassuring purr coming from Blue. Her consciousness was always in the back of his mind, reminding him of the times he'd spent with Coran, running through the juniberry fields, or when they would come up with crazy concoctions to feed to the Paladins for lunch, Gyrgan, Alfor, and Zarkon were always good sports and would eat what they made, Trigel and Blaytz would never try the food, but thanked him with head pats and compliments. The occasions Alfor actually spent time with him, the picnics they would take and the walks through the halls of the palace before he was pulled away. Allura would sometimes creep into his dreams, her long thick silver hair pulled back in a long braid down her back that she'd let Lance play with. </p><p>"You still with me?" Hunk asked. It was pretty common for Lance to zone out, he'd been telling people for years it was due to his ADHD, not letting anyone in on his personal life, or the sad memories he clutched to in the dead of the night.</p><p>"Yeah buddy, I was just thinking about how we would celebrate!" He responded, hoping his mask hadn't slipped while he'd been thinking about his family. "Maybe we could sneak out and head to town, I'm sure there's a nice pizza place around here somewhere we could hit up to get some ladies." Hunk laughed, it was endearing to hear Lance talk like this, he hadn't been himself since his demotion to cargo pilot, it was no secret Lance's dream was to be in space, exploring new horizons. </p><p>"Or... We could sneak into the commissary and I could whip up this new desert I've been wanting to make!" Hunk suggested, his large brown eyes glittering excitedly.</p><p>Letting out a laugh, he nodded. "Alright, I'm down with that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since the promotion and Lance had been working harder than ever to get into the space programs. He studied longer, not only going over flight manuals and patterns, but also the engineering and communication textbooks; sleeping less, and working on the simulator more than the other cadets. He was determined to get into space, hoping that once he was out there he could feel the connection he'd been missing, see his constellations again. With his growing determination came his short comings, the new recruit on their team didn't want to work with them, in fact he adamantly refused to do any of the bonding exercises with the team. He was adamant to stay alone, Hunk only getting along with him in regards to theories and new technologies. 

Pidge Gunderson was a young, very small, strawberry-blonde (that was never brushed and sprang up in weird places), who had the most interesting brown eyes, in certain lights they looked almost gold. He wore a pair of wire rimmed glasses that had clearly seen better days, they were old and the frames bent a little from the male falling asleep in them constantly. He spoke in complicated patterns and usually gave sass to anyone that tried to have a full conversation with him. His mind never fully on lectures and only giving some of his attention in the simulator.</p><p>Lance was so close to losing it on the younger, Hunk had to remind him, constantly, that this was the kid's first time away from his family and that he wasn't adjusting to classes with older kids that well. This was nothing like the Paladins of Old, they worked together seamlessly, but that might have been because they were all friends before the Lions had been built, meaning they'd already formed a bond. Lance would try and talk to the younger, let him know he was there for him if he needed it, but that had never ended well. It was like talking to a brick wall, although he was convinced the brick wall had a better sense of humor. The only time anyone saw the youngest was in classes or in the simulator. Like today, they were back in the simulator going through a flight Lance had passed several times on his own. He was very confident his team could pass this time. </p><p>"Beginning descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." He said, trying to portray how calm and in control he felt. Hunk had been nervous knowing Iverson was watching and he didn't want his friend to clam up, he knew just how capable the other was. He just hoped today was the day they all proved they deserved their spots here. 

Admittedly he took the ship into a deeper dive than he should have, knowing the old machine wasn't the best at quick maneuvers. A groan was heard directly behind him as the shuttle vibrated, rather violently. "Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" Hunk asked, his unease clear in the pitching of his voice. Lance could picture Hunk clutching the arm rests in a white knuckle grip. He pulled up too fast and felt the whole thing shake again. Smiling silently as he always did while flying even if it were fake.</p><p>Wanting to be playful, "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for it. I mean, it's not like I did this!" he pushed the shuttle into a nose dive, feeling as the whole thing shuddered, the groaning from Hunk drowned out by the groaning of metal.</p><p>"Unless you want to clean lunch out of this thing, I suggest you knock it off man!" He yelled, telling Lance he'd taken it too far. Before he could apologize, the map he'd been given of the area pinged, with the Kerberos team's last known location. Carefully looking over to the side he saw the coordinates and mapped it out in his head.</p><p>Pidge's voice coming from his left, "I've picked up a distress beacon!" he called, talking for the first time that whole day.</p><p>"All right, team, look alive! Pidge, track coordinates." Although, he already had an idea in his head. He needed to act like he could play nice with others, it was one of the requirements on this planet. The shuttle gave another shudder, this one a bit more intense. A detailed picture of the ship popping up with the stabilizer flashing red.</p><p>Hunk gave another groan, his voice coming out desperately. "Lance, knock it off, please!"</p><p>Taking into account that he couldn't control the shudders and knew that putting the craft on autopilot and fixing it himself was frowned upon, he looked back at Hunk. "This one's you, buddy. The hydraulic stabilizer's out." He just wanted this to go smoothly, but the look on his friends face, told him that wouldn't be the case. </p><p>Hunk let out a whine, before pulling up his readout of the problem. Lance keeping the ship as even as he could, while also avoiding the large icebergs that belonged to the moon. Hunk lurched forward, "Oh, no." he said before he began typing into his console, hoping he didn't have to get out of his seat.</p><p>Having been with Hunk for over a year, he knew what that meant. "Oh, no. Fix now, puke later." Lance considered himself a patient person, he'd been with these guys for a while and knew what their distress sounded like, but this was not the time for it. He loved Hunk but honestly, didn't want to deal with his pal's stomach today, he was supposed to pass this simulator so that he could be one step closer to being home. So far, Pidge had been quietly staying in his station, he hadn't heard any sarcastic comments, nor any technical babble and for that he was grateful.</p><p>Oh how wrong he was. "I've lost contact, all this shaking is interfering with our sensors." He said, having to shout over the beeping coming from not only Lance's console but Hunk's and now Pidge's as well.</p><p>"Come on, Hunk!" Lance whined, turning around to glare at his friend. He only had the one shot, if they didn't pass this it would be another six months before they could try again and Lance was not willing to wait that long.</p><p>Finally accepting his fate, he got out of his seat to check the part from the cockpit. He held in another moan as he moved toward the compartment.</p><p>Knowing he was close, Lance ignored his instincts, just wanting to get this over with. "Never mind, guys. There's the ship." He turned to the readout of the terrain. "Preparing for approach on visual." He said, making sure his confidence could be heard. Hoping that it would keep Hunk from throwing up, if he knew they would be done soon.</p><p>Pidge rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's advisable with our mechanical and gastrointestinal issues." He said, giving Hunk the side eye, it was clear he was going to throw up any second. Lance had to concentrate, his anger was getting to him and he could feel the heat of his skin starting to shift, he needed to get himself under control before something worse happened.</p><p>"Just hail the crew, tell them we're coming." He said, feeling his ears begin to prickle as well.</p><p>Pidge let out a huff, unbuckling his belt to reach up to the comms. "Attention Lunar Vessel-" He was cut off as the ship lurched forward, knocking him to the ground.</p><p>Lance was officially over this, he knew it was pointless to continue with his mask now. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his anger down, "Hunk, seriously stop that shaking!" he ordered. "Pidge get your seatbelt on."</p><p>Once everyone was back in their seats he turned back to his job. Trying to get the simulation over with, he saw a short-cut, thinking he could go under an arch shaped ice formation.</p><p>"Look out for that overhang!" Pidge cried, sounding frantic.</p><p>Turning around to give the others peace of mind, "Don't worry, my first year of flight school, know what they called me?" Lance smiled, hoping it looked reassuring. "They called me the "Tailor" because of how I thread the needle." He joked, seeing Hunk give a breathy chuckle, turning back to the front. He wanted to punch himself in the face, of course in his efforts to calm his crew down he got distracted and didn't give himself enough time to smoothly go through the under hang, losing a wing. The simulator started beeping loudly, the red warning lights flashing on everyone consoles. Knowing this would get him in trouble, he let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they'd put him in Blue and shipped him away, his young mind thought it would be easy to return. Go back to Altea, see his family, have his happy reunion. However, Coran must have been planning this for a while, because this planet was so far behind in space exploration, they hadn't even explored outside their own small system yet. He couldn't believe 'aliens' weren't something most people knew about, or came in contact with. Even on smaller, out of the way planets, contact with others was heard of and had been done before his time. Altea was known for finding these civilizations and befriending them. They had emissaries all through the Universe, but apparently they hadn't come here yet. Letting his mind think of the possibility of one day seeing his father, the queen, and Allura gave him the courage to keep going. Coran's smiling face, and gentle lullaby's, crazy stories of times long since passed, and his always assuring speeches to never give up, the only thing keeping him alive. He may want to see his father again, but he lived for the day he got to see the man who'd been such a pivotal part of his life.</p><p>Standing through the rest of the cadet's simulations, Lance couldn't help but let his negative thoughts get to him. 'Perhaps he wasn't meant to be a cadet. Maybe he wasn't supposed to go home. Would he ever get back? What if they sent him off because they were annoyed with him? What if this was all just apart of his imagination? What if what everyone told him about his 'active imagination' was right?' If it weren't for the worn white striped shirt he wore to bed every night (much to the astonishment of everyone, that shirt being around forever and never once tearing or losing shape), he would think his place in the universe was here on this small planet, with people who looked so much like Alteans minus their markings and ears.</p><p>"Lance." Hunk called, his anxiety shining through the one word. "Buddy, hey." </p><p>Pidge was also staring at him in concern, the simulation room empty of everyone else. Not remembering everyone leaving, they all just stood there. Lance's thoughts still pushing through to the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't let the others know. He couldn't let them blame themselves for his short comings. </p><p>"What?" He asked, his voice sounding far away even in his ears, and where did that ringing come from? Trying to take a deep breath in he found it hard, not knowing if he would be able to get back to his room before the tears came he threw on a smirk. "Let's go, I know there's something we can do that isn't standing here." He turned and walked towards the door, not caring if they follow. He'd just duck out and cry in a supply closet later. </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Lance!" Hunk called, knowing his best friend was upset, but also knowing Lance would only ever open up about it when he was ready. Sighing he looked down at the small teenager next to him. Their shoulders were slouched inwards, their toes pointing towards each other, and head down so the tangled mess they called hair was all over the place. "It's not your fault. We'll get out there one day." He said, patting the younger on the shoulder and walking out. Knowing Pidge needed time as well. </p><p>Slowly walking to his room he was surprised to find Lance pacing, muttering things under his breath in 'Spanish' although they were words Hunk had never heard. He always did this when something was about to happen, the day before the Kerberos mission he had a full on panic attack, the day the crew died Lance had walked out of class and started doing laps around the school hoping to stave off the nervous energy. The day before Keith's expulsion he had locked himself in the bathroom and muttered to himself the entire day. It was always so strange how these randomly happened around life altering events.</p><p>"We're sneaking out tonight." Was all he gave. Heading out the door to no doubt work through his thoughts. He'd recently taken up shooting, finding a rifle in his hand more calming than he'd care to admit. </p><p>It freaked Hunk out to no end when he got like this. He would be oddly cryptic and vague, but then when asked about it later, he would brush it off as Hunk's paranoia. One time he swore Lance's ears changed shape, but by the time he blinked they were fine. Sitting heavily on his bed, he thought up ways to change Lance's mind, all ending in the same conclusion, they would be sneaking out tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tension seemed to leak from their shared room. The 'Cuban' hadn't come back from his whatever, and Hunk was pacing around trying to decide whether or not he should go find him. Luckily before his anxiety could get the best of him a very excited looking Lance came back. "Dude, I just found the best pizza joint! That's where we're going. Iverson wants us to bond, so that's what we'll do!" </p><p>Not knowing if he should be relieved or upset Hunk sighed, sinking on to his bed. "Lance, maybe we shouldn't. We've tried a few times to bond with Pidge. Maybe it isn't meant to happen." He tried, not at all enjoying where this would take them. </p><p>"Hunk, Buddy! You worry too much!" The teen replied, his eyes were sparkling brighter than usual. The blue shifting several shades magnificently. Hunk could understand how so many people had fallen for the boy. Letting out a resigned sigh, he gave in. Trying to hide his smile as his friend started packing a backpack with a few spare clothes and then going to pack his bathroom supplies as well. </p><p>"How long are we leaving for?" The taller asked, voice growing nervous at the thought of missing school the next day. He waited, listening to Lance mumble to himself again, that rapid fire 'Spanish' that rolled off his tongue effortlessly. "Should I be packing too?" He tried again, hoping to get a straight answer, once Lance got like this, it was hard to break him out of it. </p><p>To his surprise, Lance leaned back, his head popping into the doorway. "I would, you never know when you're going to need a change of clothes, or fresh socks." He smiled, those alluring blue eyes and perfect white teeth shining brightly. </p><p>Not arguing the male stood up, slowly emptying his backpack, throwing in a few spare pairs of underwear and socks before making his way to his dresser and getting out his favorite clothes and quickly stripping out of his orange flight suit. Once he was done, he packed as well, grabbing random things off his dresser, not noticing when he grabbed the picture of his family. </p><p>Their room was quiet, both lost in their thoughts. One about the feeling he was getting from the Blue Lion, the other about his friend's strange and sudden giddiness. The call for lights out startled Hunk, while Lance simply laughed. Falling back into silence almost immediately. The sound of footsteps passing their room, followed closely by a second set was all the warning he had before the lean male was out the door. </p><p>The way to Pidge's room was a blur of whining and awkwardly cramped positions, Hunk's large frame not as easily disguised. Finding, Pidge sneaking out as well, hadn't been all that surprising, it was clear the younger had a problem with Iverson, even if no one could figure out what it stemmed from. What was shocking was that the strawberry blonde chose to head to the roof. Their familiar gray and orange backpack opened and emptied in front of their crossed legs, a pair of headphones keeping noise from reaching them. </p><p>Lance smirked, casually walking up behind the youngest, looking at the view of the never ending dessert and mountains beyond before crouching down and lifting one side of the headphones. "You come up here to rock out?" He asked, repressing his sniggers when Pidge yelped. </p><p>"Oh, Lance, Hunk!" He said before settling back down, thinking up an excuse. "Uh, no. I'm just looking at the stars." He tried, hoping it sounded better out loud. Eyes falling on Hunk's shaking form, his large body pressed against the rooftop, crawling slowly toward them. It would have been ridiculous if he didn't know what a nervous wreck the older was. </p><p>The 'Cuban' looked at the equipment set out in front of them, it was clearly homemade, but he would bet it worked better than anything the Garrison could come up with. "Man, where'd you get all this stuff?" He asked, his disbelief and awe apparent. "It doesn't look like Garrison tech." </p><p>Pidge puffed out his chest, smirk pulling at his lips. "I built it." The youngest said, not looking at Hunk, but knowing he was creeping up on his stuff. He saw the hand extending out of the corner of his eye and slapped it away, Hunk pulling back to pout. "Hey, stop it!" Looking back up at the lean male with his unique golden eyes, "With this thing I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." </p><p>The feeling from Blue started to get stronger, Pidge had information and he needed it. "Is that right, all the way to Kerberos?" He goaded, only for it to fail as the smaller visibly deflated. But Lance was not one to give up, "Oh come on, you go crazy every time it's brought up, what's your deal?" He asked, hoping this tactic worked better. </p><p>Now that the strawberry blonde had been called out he started to get defensive, unfortunately the African/Polynesian male chose that time to try and mess with his equipment again. "Second warning Hunk!" He said with a glare, his eyes darkening significantly. </p><p>"Look Pidge, we're a team. If we want this to work we can't have any secrets." He waited, watching as the tension left the younger's shoulders and he sighed. </p><p>"Fine." He groaned in response. Thinking of how to word his thoughts properly. "The world as you know it is about to change." Turning to look up at his teammate, a determined glint in his eyes. "The Kerberos mission wasn't lost due to some malfunction or crew mistake." His nerves were high from being discovered, having his plans called out, and his teammate's obnoxious need to touch everything became too much. "STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" He yelled, watching as Hunk flopped to the side, like a large cat on a hot day, the picture of his large tail flicking in the heat, enough to reign in the annoyance. Taking a deep calming breath, he returned his attention to Lance, the tall, skinny, tan male was still standing behind them, reading over the algorithm on the screen as if he understood it, but didn't believe what he was seeing. "So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Watching as the bigger of the two sat up, his eyes widening largely and lips pulling into a frown. The 'Cuban' hadn't moved, his eyes still focused on Pidge asking him to continue, there was something in his eyes that Pidge couldn't read. "I'm serious, they just keep repeating one word." Turning around to grab his note pad, showing the doodles and random thoughts that came to him, "Voltron. And tonight, it's going berserk, they just keep repeating this one word, it's the worst I've ever heard it." </p><p>"How crazy?" He asked, needing some indication as to whether or not his people had found him. His answer didn't come in the form he thought. </p><p>"Attention students. This is not a drill, we are on lockdown. Security situation Zulu-niner." Was announced over the campus. "I repeat, all students are to remain in their barracks until further notice." All three teenagers looked at each other before catching a glimpse of a large flaming mass hurtling to the ground. They all watched as it grew closer, the mass not slowing down. </p><p>"Is that a meteor? A very, very, big meteor?" The nervous tone used showing he didn't want to be right. </p><p>Grabbing the pair of binoculars sitting stop his backpack, Pidge looked at it, disbelief coloring his tone. "It's a ship." Before he could look at it again, Lance had grabbed the binoculars, looking through them while securely holding Pidge's hands down. </p><p>"Holy crow! That is not one of ours!" He said, upset that it wasn't an Altean ship, nor was it one he recognized. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" He shouted, finally getting a better look at the markings, placing it as Galran. </p><p>"No it's one of theirs!" Pidge concluded, having pried his fingers from Lance's death grip. To watch as it streaked through the night sky. </p><p>"So wait, there really are aliens out there?" The deep voice from his right finally snapped the lean man out of his thoughts. Hoping it wasn't obvious that he had any idea as to what was going on. </p><p>The teens watched in dismay as the ship crashed, a bright light and resounding boom filling the night air. Not even a minute later the desert vehicles roared to life, lights coming on, while teachers piled in. Taking off toward the sight. As if reading his mind the youngest excitedly exclaimed, "We gotta see that ship!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was in space. </p><p>He had finally made it to space.</p><p>How this occurred and the moments leading up to them all standing in a large empty room, save the lone console, was beyond him. But here he was, his goal to get back to his family, that much closer. He was having trouble containing his happiness.</p><p>Hearing gears turn, the hiss of a hydraulic motor, and seeing something rise from the floor piqued his curiosity. Slowly walking toward the first pod. It was covered in frost the lights inside not able to shine through. "There's someone in there." He mumbled, wiping the condensation off his side of the glass. Another loud hiss and the glass front slid down, a young woman falling out. </p><p>She was tall and thin, dressed in a formal blue silk gown, she had a strange cape attached, it happened to be a different shade of blue. Her hair falling to her lower back in long silver curls. She had vibrant pink markings under her eyes they looked as smooth as a fish scale, but he knew better. Her skin was a bit darker than Lance's. She was an exact replica of Melanor, her image bringing back all the nasty looks and cruel words. "Father!" She called, her arms reaching out blindly for a man who was not there, falling so gracefully from the strange contraption. Lance was quick to catch her, his eyes widening in recognition. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked. He had heard that voice, he had seen this woman before, her name was niggling at his brain, forcing his shift, he tried with everything in him to keep up his Earthling appearance. Forcing his body to hide his own ocean blue scales and keep his ears from elongating as a result of being around someone of his own race, someone of his own family. </p><p>Lance not sure how to answer, his mind focusing on the shift he fell into default flirt mode. "I'm Lance, and you're right here in my arms." He smirked, hoping to get a laugh, but was met with an insult. </p><p>"Your ears..." She said, her cold hand running over the rounded top. He had to repress a shudder, Earthlings not having nearly as sensitive ears as Alteans. "What's wrong with them... They're hideous." The woman (whose name he couldn't remember) said, pulling back as if realizing the position she was putting herself in. Her eyes tracking everyone in the room as if just now noticing they weren't alone. </p><p>Quickly flushing red from anger, because what else did this woman expect, he'd been stranded on a plant with these strange creatures since he was a toddler?! He couldn't keep his temper from getting the best of himself. "There's nothing wrong with my ears! They heard exactly what you said!" In the blink of an eye the woman moved, her hand gripping his ear harshly, turning him around then kicking his knee out from under him, while grabbing his arm and using his own weight to pin him down. He fell to the ground hard, not bothering to hide his wince. </p><p>"Who are you, how did you get in here?" She demanded, strengthening her grip.</p><p>"A giant blue lion brought us here!" Lance cried, his ear burning with this woman's persistent grip. He wanted to actually cry, his eyes filling with tears quickly. </p><p>"How do you have the blue lion?!" She practically screeched. Her fear present in the short sentence. "Where am I? Where's King Alfor?!" Not noticing when Lance froze, his eyes widening in shock, that name resonating with him. Finally her name coming to him, along with all the feelings and memories he'd only allowed himself to think about at night. The teenagers paying attention to the woman holding him and the questions she wouldn't stop spewing. Well, all but one. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, her eyes looking around wildly, yet still coming across as composed.</p><p>"Calm down, we don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you just take a breath and then explain." Shiro placated, his hands up to show he meant no harm. </p><p>Hearing his calm tone of voice snapped her out of her frenzy, releasing the younger and then darting to the console. Pidge and Hunk speaking with her about the console and asking her questions about the technology behind it. Keith only observing, his unique eyes, slowly cataloging everything around him, his brain taking in the woman's words and storing them away to analyze later. Shiro, however immediately jumped into action, helping Lance back up to his feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. The rest of his questions dying on his tongue when the hissing of the second strange pod opened. </p><p>This time a middle aged man fell out, much less gracefully. Shouting wildly before jumping toward the two. Both easily dodging the attack, sharing a look with each other before looking back at the man. Finally straightening out and standing at his full height they were faced with a man with startlingly fire orange hair, a color they hadn't seen on Earth before. His large purple eyes full of chaotic energy and yet there was wisdom hidden beneath the mischief. He had the same color scales as Lance, the ocean blue blending with his skin better than they did the younger (at least in his opinion). His full height was impressive, towering over everyone easily, his long muscular limbs were poorly hidden under the strange white, blue, and black silken outfit he wore, white gloves covering his large hands. He hadn't aged since the last time Lance had seen him and it took everything in the young male to hold back from falling into his arms and crying, begging the male to keep him, to beg for forgiveness for whatever he'd done to get himself sent away. </p><p>The second his eyes landed on Lance he froze, a sharp inhale along with a wide eyed gaze. Opening his mouth, only to be cut off by the woman standing at the console. </p><p>"It can't be." The woman breathed. Her voice breaking harshly. "We've been asleep for 10,000 years." She said, her eyes glazing over as she most likely thought back to the last thing she remembered. Meanwhile, Lance's eyebrows furrowed, his thoughts catching up and making sense of what he heard. He must have gone through a wormhole or something to be spit out that far into the future, or perhaps he had really been asleep that long before crashing on Earth. "Planet Altea and all the surrounding planets are gone. It's gone Coran, Father is dead, our entire civilization is destroyed." She let out a low growl, a name, one Lance couldn't imagine being evil. "Zarkon." </p><p>Shiro seemed to freeze, his whole body stiffening as his mind worked hard to repress the memories, but ultimately failing. "Zarkon?" He asked, blinking. Lance held out his hand to steady the older. </p><p>"He was the King of the Galra, a vile creature, an enemy to all free people." Shiro stepped down, closer to the console wanting to join the discussion but keeping his body turned toward Lance and the new man, Coran. 

</p>
<p>"I remember now, I was his prisoner." He admitted, his eyes flickering to Lance who was standing unbelievably still, his fists clenched so tight the knuckles were turning white. His face an emotionless mask, it was disturbing to see, even if he'd only met the younger less than 24 hours before, he could tell this behavior was not normal. </p><p>They all kept talking, but Shiro couldn't stop watching Lance's stillness, even as they moved to a new room. Waiting for him to break from the tension that encapsulated his thin frame. He only spoke once, but it was a half hearted attempt at humor. His eyes still a cold hard wall that kept anyone from reading his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation went over his head. If he were being honest, he didn't want to listen any longer, not sure if his heart could take such a colossal betrayl. Zarkon, the man who'd played with him in the gardens, taught him how to read and write, allowed him to climb all over him, laughed and cried with him, ate whatever weird concoction he threw together (that always turned out tasting okay); was evil? He had been more of a father figure to Lance than his own father, helping Coran raise him and forcing his actual father to spend time with him. He couldn't be evil, could he? His entire being was saved because of the Galran royalty, having convinced the King and Queen to keep him, showing their people that they were fair and loving to all, even a bastard child.</p><p>His name was said and everyone was staring so he said something snarky, not bothering to make sure it had to do with anything, just saying the first thing that came to mind. It seemed to do the trick because groans of annoyance and eye rolls happened, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just followed everyone out and into a new room, still not comprehending what was said, but feeling someone walking beside him. Looking over he saw Shiro, the man's unique gray eyes were trained forward, his posture stiff, hands folded behind his back as the walked, and yet he still looked so at ease. As if landing an alien ship, almost being experimented on, finding himself in some shack in the desert, then going inside a giant mechanical lion, through a worm hole, and into some ancient beings castle were just another Monday (or was it technically Tuesday...?) for him. Not wanting to know what he'd gotten up to, and how he'd even survived it, Lance just shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to follow the procession. </p><p>"You okay?" Shiro asked, leaning closer so he could whisper and not interrupt the conversation happening ahead of them. It was obvious he cared, not trying to be overbearing by pressing, but just giving the younger a chance to talk.</p><p>"Huh...?" Was Lance's witty reply. He found himself getting lost in thoughts of gray eyes and deep chuckles. Shaking his head, he gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get to tell my family goodbye is all." He didn't have the heart to tell Shiro about his thoughts on Zarkon's betrayals and how deeply that was wounding him. This wasn't about him, and it was clear it never would be. Lance was once again forgotten in favor of his sister, but for once, he was more than okay with it.</p><p>Shiro seemed to buy that answer, nodding his head. "When we win this war, you'll be able to talk to them again." He said, hoping his words would help. </p><p>"Yeah, after." Lance muttered. He walked to the other end of the line up, standing next to Keith in the hopes of not having to speak. </p><p>They entered a larger room, it held a rather large platform and giant blue crystal hung above, Allura stepped up to the raised platform, her dress flowing around her elegantly as Coran began an explanation of Alfor's unending trust in his only living child. Unaware of Lance's presence and identity. Allura opened her eyes and the universe seemed to explode from her chest, her eyes flashing as she used her magic and life-force. </p><p>Pidge seemed to have an immediate understanding of what they were seeing, "These are coordinates. The Black Lion appears to be in the same location as the Blue Lion." he said, watching as a planet moved past him. </p><p>"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran said, appearing at his shoulder with and encouraging smile. "The Black Lion was locked away inside the castle. It can only be free if all the Lions come together." </p><p>"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots, or paladins. It is a bond we find most sacred, it's mystical and shared equally, unable to be forced. The Quintessence, or life-force in each of you needs to match up with the Lion perfectly for this bond to be formed." Reaching out and smoothly flicking her wrist a holographic projection appeared before Shiro. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltorn. He must be calm and level-headed, able to lead his team in any situation." This Lion was different, it appeared to be black and white, like the Blue one they'd found, but it had yellows and hints of green in it's paint, hints of blue in it's eyes, and large red wings attached to it's back. "That is why Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." </p><p>Another flicking motion and a planet came up, it's coordinates and information appearing in Altean, but the clear image of the Green Lion showing itself. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality, the pilot needs to be intelligent and daring." The image froze before Pidge, those azure eyes locked on the projection of a Green Lion frozen mid-roar. "Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion." Allura stated, no hesitancy in her voice, showing complete trust in a total stranger. </p><p>"The Blue Lion takes-" She began, her eyes growing cold at being interrupted.  </p><p>Lance, however couldn't hear the explanation. He already knew all about the old Paladin, and how much he loved life and yet how determined he always seemed to be when it came to protecting those he loved. He remembered long conversations about silly things, and orders shouted with nothing but protection intended. An image of the man he'd once known flashing in his minds eye and he couldn't help but say what he knew would have made the other laugh. "Let me guess, is the most handsome, slash best looking pilot of the bunch?" He asked, his smirk cocky and something he'd picked up from Earth, but was positive it would have done Blaytz proud. </p><p>Giving him no thought other than a dry look, Allura moved on. "The Yellow Lion," Sweeping her delicate hands and bringing the information to Hunk she smiled, "is caring and kind, showing only compassion and strength when faced with a challenge. It's Paladin always putting the needs of other's above it's own, his heart needing to be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." The image of a Yellow Lion stopped behind Hunk, this one sturdier and more bulky than the others, but still impressive in it's image. Lance had no doubt his friend would make an excellent pilot, knowing the man would grow in the position given him. </p><p>"The Red Lion," She continued, cupping her hands before her as if holding something precious. A whispy image taking the form of a Red Lion, this one obviously holding meaning for her with the way she watched it. "is temperamental and picky. It's always been the most difficult to master, more agile and finicky than the others. It's pilot will need to rely on instinct more than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." She said this almost sadly, as if the thought of someone else at the controls were heartbreaking. Her eyes were filled with longing as the projection stopped in front of the quiet male, his strangely purple eyes calculating as he took in the image and information. "Unfortunately, I can not locate the Red Lion's coordinates. There might be something wrong with the castle." She gave a shy smile, "After ten thousand years, it might need some work." she joked. </p><p>Coran chose that moment to jump in, his posture straightening up as he grabbed his jacket as a sign of confidence. "Don't worry, we'll find it. They don't call me the Coranic for nothing." He said, bringing up a distant memory of a young Lance sitting next to Coran as the male fixed some wiring under the main controls, telling Lance all about what he was doing and why, the younger's blue eyes watching excitedly as his best friend (and babysitter) worked. "Because it sounds like mechanic, get it? Coranic, mechanic... it doesn't sound exactly the same..." he said, now doubting the name he'd dubbed all those centuries ago. </p><p>As if taking some cue, the Lions materialized, the stars and planets fading as they ran together towards the ceiling. Each one having it's own way of moving, their personalities reflected in the way they moved. It was interesting how similar they all were to their pilot's. Once reaching the ceiling together they merged, a flash of light and suddenly there was the large mechanical man they'd seen in the vision supplied by the Blue Lion. It's projection was as tall as the room, the hilt of a sword peeking over the right shoulder, the blue outlines of the hologram becoming more pronounced as the image faded. It was a sight they all hoped to see. </p><p>"I have questions." Hunk said, breaking the silence shortly after the room lit up with the view of outside. "Okay, I get that we'll be in there flying those. But how do Lion's turn into legs? How long will this take? Can we get food? Also, I have to pee, do you people pee?" He added as an afterthought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The windows around them opened up, allowing the view outside to be seen. Green fields and blue ocean greeting them. They had all returned with success, having locating the Green and Yellow Lions, they would need to split up and get the Lions, but now they were being hunted by a single Galra ship. The thing having located them much faster than anyone thought possible. It didn't look anything like Lance remembered, it was streamlined and held an ion cannon capable of true destruction. Then the atmosphere alerts started going off, the sirens and lights overwhelming him. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Lance was woken up from his after lunch nap to the sounds of chaos. His eyes being assaulted by flashing red and white lights, Altean's screaming at him words his sleep filled mind could not understand. The sirens blaring too loud for his young ears, causing them to begin ringing almost immediately, the sensation making him dizzy and disoriented. The sounds of people yelling, loud bangs from things falling followed immediately by the room around him shaking, his own heart pounding from the fear that consumed it now that he had started to realize they were being attacked. He was no longer safe in his room, the first place they would look -or so he'd been told, he didn't find himself important enough to be remembered, the memories of his forgotten birthday branded into his mind-, climbing down his bed and rushing into the adjacent quarters (Coran's room) to hide in the closet like he'd been taught to do countless times, he waited. The doors were thrown open, but his small frame was perfectly hidden behind a pair of slacks and boots, he refused to move let alone breathe. Not finding anything the doors were left open as the person walked into another area, muttering under their breath, his name being repeated over and over in a deranged voice, the voice familiar but something about it sent ice through his veins and froze his muscles. They began rummaging around under the bed, then looking through the large wardrobe opposite him, a twisted game of hide and seek he couldn't afford to lose.</p><p>The person eventually left, but Lance refused to let out the breath he held, knowing that they could be back at any moment. He sat there, hands over his ears, face pressed into his knees, eyes shut so tight it hurt, waiting for someone to collect him and take him to his father or even better, to Coran who would know how to soothe his fears. The day soon fell into night, followed closely by the next day. Lance never moved, staying curled up and scared, his small heart pounding, his mind racing so fast he couldn't find sleep, he was utterly alone in his fear. The monsters of his imagination lurking in every part of the room while he could do nothing. Time seemed to pass by so slowly, he didn't even realize he'd skipped four meals, his mind having shut that part of his body down when he first awoke.</p><p>"Lance, Lancey-Lance, my boy," A smooth voice crooned, kneeling next to the boy with a soft smile, calming the boy immediately, his tears finally falling as he pushed himself into the arms of his Coran, the man startled until he felt the tears on his neck. The relief of finally being found ringing through Lance like a tidal wave, his young mind not processing the events well. Coran himself finding it hard not to shed some tears as he listened to the shuddering breaths. "Coran, Coran, Coran." Falling from his lips like a prayer. </p><p>Once he'd calmed down enough, he set his small head on his caregiver's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. Small whimpers still coming out, as well as little hiccups. As if realizing he was safe his little mind shut down, pulling him into a deep sleep, the warm and strong arms cacooning him. When he woke up again it was in the pod. Not just a universe away, but also a lifetime.  </p><p> (End Flashback)</p><p>"Lance? Hey, Lance you okay?" Shiro asked, his grey eyes focused on the faraway look the younger wore. They had all dispersed following the Alteans, except Lance, who stood rooted to his spot. Shiro went to reach for his shoulder, hoping to ground the younger. </p><p>"Leave him, it's nothing we can help with." Hunk whispered sadly, knowing Lance got like this often. Never sure what triggered the flashbacks, just knowing it was best to ride it out. </p><p>Taking a deep breath as if surfacing from underwater,  Lance's eyes zeroed in on the room around him. </p><p>"They know we have the Yellow and Blue Lions, I say we use that." He said, keeping his eyes on a far off point, and refusing to make eye contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left to join the others, Shiro and Hunk confused as to what Lance meant. They didn't have the Yellow Lion, in fact they had just discussed splitting up to get both Lions from the planets they occupied. Shiro and Pidge were taken to the pods, while Lance and Hunk loading into the Blue Lion once more. Lance's brain clearing enough to start up the machine and get them ready to leave. He muttered something under his breath, too quiet for Hunk to hear, but in that same strange language he'd often default to. Right as he finished speaking Allura's face came up on a screen giving them a time limit and telling them to be careful. They could hear the other two giving an affirmative answer, Lance shook his head clearing the remnants of his past as he navigated to the planet they were searching for. </p><p>Being spit out and into enemy fire was not what he was expecting, nor was the immediate calm that overcame him just hearing the Lioness purr in his mind. She had nothing but faith in him and he would do everything in his power to keep that. Maneuvering through and around the blockade was simple, all he had to do was dive under a few ships and then pull up quickly, entering the atmosphere of the planet. However, once they'd started to get closer to the surface, did things start to look bad. They were being shot at from below while being chased into canyons and through some steep ravines. Hunk was shouting and whining behind him, causing his nerves to scramble. Giving him a non-apologetic look he ejected the larger male and then continued to draw fire from him. Flying through the planet, hoping to out strip them, he heard crashing behind him, the screen showing him blips disappearing quickly as he forced them into the rocks. Feeling somewhat sorry about destroying their ships. That is until they started firing on the mine. </p><p>"HUNK!" He shouted, his eyes filling with tears as the entrance collapsed, the sound his heart beating loudly in his ears. His only friend had just been killed and all he could do was sit there like a complete moron. Growing angry with himself he began shooting at the enemy ships, taking out his feelings on the ships that kept chasing him. Not allowing himself to process the fact that Hunk had no way of getting out and praying in Altean for the male to be okay, he kept up his game of cat and mouse (no pun intended). Again trying to draw them into the rocks, he was shot at. His Lion started to flash red at him, his systems stalling as he got hit again and again. Crashing to the ground was a horrid experience, his head jarring and body being thrown around as he attempted to stay in his seat. Getting his Lioness back on her feet he faced the incoming ships. "Oh no." He whispered, sending up a silent apology to Coran for not telling him just who he was. He could only hope his beloved caretaker would forgive him for not listening and coming up to space to help fight the Galra. </p><p>Then by some miracle, the ground opened up and out came a larger version of the Yellow Lion then the one they'd seen in the castle. It tilted so that it's back took the brunt of the hit, taking three missels that had been aimed for him. The large Lion running at the Galra and jumping on them, the sound of metal on metal along with loud explosions echoing in the canyon around them. </p><p>"Hunk! You're okay! You jumped in front of me and saved me!" He praised, knowing his friend would be pleased to know he'd done something so astounding. </p><p>In true Hunk fashion, he smiled shyly and ducked his head. "I was trying to run away from them." He admitted, his face darkening a bit as he blushed. Allura chose that moment to remind them of the wormhole, breaking Lance from his continual praises. Nodding to her, he checked out his Lioness before telling Hunk it was time to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suck at action scenes, so I am very sorry if this was horrible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coran hadn't taken his eyes off Lance since the boy left. Watching in the camera view they had of the cockpit. Lance looked so much like young Alfor, he had the same defined cheek bones, the thin pink lips, even the boy's eyes were the exact shade of blue he'd never grow tired of seeing. The young paladin was nothing like the Lance he knew however. He'd openly interrupted the Princess, gave snarky comments, and attempted to pick fights with the quiet one (Keith). That didn't matter to Coran however, his mind trying to tell him that this wasn't his Little One, that this wasn't the boy he'd given up to the stars in hopes of him living a life outside of war. </p>
<p>He couldn't tear his eyes from the image of Lance's eyes flashing with recognition before growing empty when they first met. His brain continually telling him wasn't real, they were from a small solar system that hadn't even been born before Altea fell. He just had to admit that his Lancey-Lance was gone and he wouldn't be getting the boy back, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. </p>
<p>"Coran, have you figured out our Ion Cannon yet?" Allura asked, her voice cutting through to his soul, just imagining her without Lance trailing behind asking her a million and one questions about her travels with Alfor. Finding the two in the lounge, Allura allowing her brother to braid her hair with flowers they'd picked from the gardens. Knowing he would never find Allura apologizing to a sleeping Lance for always being the center of attention, even though she knew he craved some of the spot light. No, the two hadn't the chance to even grow up together, and he was responsible for such a tragedy.</p>
<p>"No, Your Highness." Was all he gave ripping his eyes from Lance to look back down at his console. Plugging in numbers and algorithms in the hopes that diverting power from one area to another would work, but nothing seemed to be helping. He ran from the room when Lance screamed, unable to hear the utter hopelessness the teenager let out. He went down the empty corridors, his mind on autopilot as he crashed through hallways, slamming into walls, and finally coming up to the door he had refused to open once they'd sent his Little Star away. The memories threatening to crush him as he stood there, his eyes staring at the metal infront of him, waiting for a small voice and smaller arms to wrap around him. 

Shaking himself out of it, he went to the door next to it, looking at his room, the pictures and clothes he'd left in the same place he'd always put them. He could see the stains on the carpet from spilled nunvil, the bed made perfectly, Alfor's painting sitting near the foot of the bed, while the one of them together sat at his head. He had the armor the King had made him sitting on the shelf, his grandfather's old notebooks lined up on the desk. Opening a drawer and pulling out an actuator and a pair of glasses. He would need to check the crystals under his console along with the teleduv. 

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to leave, the heartache he normally felt when passing Lance's old quarters only growing due to the knowledge it had been 10,000 years, and he would never see his precious Little One again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all standing back in the control room. Shiro and Pidge already with the other three when Lance and Hunk walked in. Lance rubbing at his lower back and hoping that it wouldn't end up like this every time they flew. "You made it!" Allura breathed, pulling her hands against her chest. Lance didn't feel like giving a response, walking next to Shiro, something about the elder calming his fraying nerves. Being here, in the Castle with his sister and Coran were bringing back all the memories he had tried so hard to repress. One wrong move and he would most likely give himself away and he didn't know if he had to courage to do that, not after being shipped away and told not to come looking. There were so many thoughts flying around him, each trying to get his attention, but he just pushed them down, now was not the time for him to fall into his head. They were needed to find the Red Lioness and free her from wherever she'd ended up. </p><p>"Yeah, that was a nightmare." Hunk said, he'd moved next to Pidge, rubbing the back of his head. It was clear he was still extremely dizzy after that fight, He'd told Lance that his Lioness was spinning with no control and he was seconds away from being sick. </p><p>"I almost puked out there." Lance said, cracking his shoulder back into place and standing up straighter. "I felt like Hunk!" He joked, seeing Shiro crack a smile as well, his eyes lighting up beautifully. Not that he was looking, and not that he ever... He stored those thoughts into their own boxes, telling himself he would go through them in time. </p><p>"I am Hunk, imagine how I feel!" His best friend responded. This got a small chuckle from everyone, Lance's eyes on Shiro's side profile and then tracing his jawline down his neck-</p><p>"Yeah, we had it tough too." Pidge said, cutting Lance from his obvious admiring. He was so glad he could hide his blush, He thanked his parents DNA, mostly his father's he'd never been told who his birther was. </p><p>Shiro snapped back into responsible adult mode, his smile falling into a straight line, and eyes hardening as he turned back to Allura and Coran. </p><p>The two Alteans quick to share their news. "Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news." Coran began, looking over everyone his eyes only resting on Lance for a second before going back to Shiro. He pinched his mustache, a nervous habit the man had always had, it brought comfort to Lance to see he still did it. "The good news it, The Lioness is nearby." He began, pulling his mustache and twisting the ends. Letting it fall back into place, he crossed his arms over his chest. "The bad news is, it's on board a Galra ship that's been orbiting Arus." He looked at the paladins again, this time letting his eyes linger on Lance's face for a second longer. He began speaking again. "But wait, good news again! We're Arus!" He announced, trying to act happy even if he was terrified since the Castle needed time and not just a few adjustments like he'd thought. </p><p>"They're here already?" Shiro asked, his voice not rising in anger, but becoming stern. He leaned closer, his eyes hard and calculating. Lance had crossed his arms and shifted closer to the elder, as if seeking comfort from him, without actually touching him. He didn't even know why he was acting like this. He could handle a few more Galra, after all hadn't he just escaped a planet full of them?</p><p>"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting isn't an exact science, it's more an art." He said shamefully. Looking down at his fingers as if they'd betrayed him. </p><p>Lance leaned back, his eyes hard as he thought. That annoying niggling feeling he got whenever he had deja vu was washing over him, making him antsy. Letting his arms fall, he prepared to speak but was interrupted by the monitor coming on. </p><p>"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire." The Galra had a deep voice. His one eye focused on Allura while the other was looking over the Paladins, lingering on Lance. It sent a shiver down the young man's spine. He knew that Galra had an excellent memory, he just hoped his name went into history along with his fallen planet. "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe." He continued, both eyes now soley focused on Allura. She let out a gasp her whole body stiffening at his words. "I am here to confiscate the Lions." It was like all the air in the room had been sucked out, the large aliens eyes boring into the Princess' before flicking back to Lance a calculating look in his yellow eye. </p><p>Coran immediately ended the call, stepping closer to Lance and Shiro, the Black Paladin had moved in front of Lance as well, almost like he was putting a barrier between the two. Hunk and Pidge clung to each other as talks of leaving Arus began, Keith threw in a few unhelpful suggestions (according to Lance), Lance tried to lighten the mood by insulting Keith, but it fell flat, causing the two to argue instead. Lance calling Keith a 'Quiznak' an added bonus, especially since he knew exactly what that word meant. Shiro was clearly frustrated though, his temper rising due to the lack of plan. </p><p>"They know we have the Blue and Yellow Lions..." Lance muttered under his breath, before speaking louder. "They know we have two of the lions, they don't know about Green. Hunk and I could cause a distraction while you guys sneak on board and get the Red Lioness. That could buy Coran and Allura some time to get things working down here while Keith bonds, I'm sure the Red Lioness will be hard to win over." He said, his eyes staring at a point in the distance. </p><p>Hunk shook his head, "No, no, no!" his arms wrapping around his waist in a self soothing way. "I am not offering myself to a giant purple alien cat thing!" He shrieked. "There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you." Hunk whispered as they split off to get inside their Lioness'. "How in the world did you convince me this was a good idea? Oh my gosh, I'm going to die today aren't I? Oh man, I didn't even get to eat anything besides that food goo and now that's going to be my last meal. How could that be my last meal? I bet I could whip up so many delicious things from the vegetation around here, but do I get to try? No, I'm going to die because my best friend decided to offer me up as a human-"</p>
<p>"Hunk, buddy, don't get me wrong. I love listening to you talk and I know it helps with your anxiety, but we need to focus on what's about to happen. We are the only thing keeping Coran... and the Princess safe." He said, looking at the castle around him as if it would be the last time. "Please yell at me or whatever after we kick this purple cat guy's ass." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, then climbed the ramp into his Lioness. Running his hand over paneling inside, "Blue we did it. We made it back to our family. I just hope we get to stay." He whispered, climbing into his seat and pulling his helmet on. "I don't know what I would do if they sent me back." A feeling of comfort and images of Coran, and Blaytz entertaining him as his father was busy in the background flashed through his mind. "Thanks Girl." He patted the console before straightening out and putting his hands on the controls. </p>
<p>The display with Hunk showed up, followed shortly after by Allura inside the castle, at some point she'd changed and looked just as terrifying as Melenor in her armor, then finally the image of Pidge, Shiro, and Keith came up, the two older men were squished, standing up, Shiro bunching down a little, both trying to be smaller as they were packed in behind the younger who had taken their glasses off in order to put on the helmet. </p>
<p>"Alright Lance, I hope your plan works." Allura said, her tone of voice nothing short of snooty. Lance could picture her nose in the air and that pinched look on her face. </p>
<p>"It's going to work." Shiro said, drawing everyone's attention from the Princess. "We just need enough time to get in and get the Red Lioness. Lance, Hunk, I know this isn't something we've trained for, but I know you can do this. We're a team and that means we encourage each other and we help when other's need it." He said, shooting Allura a look before continuing. "Let's go Team!" </p>
<p>And with that they took off. Lance and Hunk flying into the air with serious looks on their faces. "Attention Galra ship, do not fire. We are here to give up the Lions." Lance announced, his voice deepening and coming out smoother than any of them had heard. Pidge flew the three of them around the other side of the planet, coming to the underbelly of the ship and getting Green to hover while they broke in. "Pidge what's your ETA?" Lance asked, it was clear that he was nervous, but his tone didn't betray it, nor did his stoic expression. </p>
<p>"We're in." Pidge whispered, looking around, quietly describing the inside of the ship for Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Lance. </p>
<p>The doors in front of the Blue and Yellow Lioness' opened, a purple light flickering on. Lance began speaking in Spanish as the feeling in his gut started to fester. Hunk must have felt it too, because soon after his fingers twitched on the controls Hunk yelled. "What's that thing?" </p>
<p>"I think that's our signal to get out of here!" Lance shouted pulling on the controls to get Blue away from the beam. He circled back around to watch as smaller fighters began filling the space between them, immediately shooting at both of them. Lance began maneuvering around, shooting back ad he dodged and dipped their fire. He let his concentration shift from his appearance, asking Blue to hide his face from the others, feeling as the mask he'd worn for years fell away. He was so busy drawing enemy fire and didn't notice the set of eyes as they focused on him, before his image slipped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't ask him how they survived, because all he can remember was dodging blasts as he kept the enemy fighters distracted, giving Hunk and Keith the time they needed to get out of there. Luckily as they were leaving Hunk damaged the Ion Cannon, but the feeling in Lance's stomach didn't go away, if anything it steadily increased. When they all landed beside a pod of Galra prisoners they immediately got them to the castle and into healing pods (much to the Princess' annoyance), like the ones Allura and Coran had come out of. Once they were all accounted for and being taken care of, they assembled the Lioness around the entrance to Black's hangar. </p><p>Lance was standing in front of his Lioness with his arms crossed, an encouraging smile on his face when Shiro looked back at him. The tension in the air grew as they waited. Lance's strange feelings screaming at him to look out for danger, but pushed them to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. His eyes watching Shiro, taking in his confident stance, but shaking fists, his squared jaw but shifting eyes, he was putting up a good front, but it was obvious he was anxious, no doubt worried about being their team leader. </p>
<p>Shiro approached slowly, holding his breath as he waited for the Black Lioness to emerge. When the door opened and Black's eyes lit up, his mind started racing, the connection between them immediate and familiar. It warmed his soul and helped drive some of the darkness away. A powerful yet steady presence finding its way into his mind and making a home there, it was nothing like the Druids had been, this was non-threatening yet he could tell it would inflict damage if necessary. He let it consume his thoughts and body, filling him up as images of Voltron flashed through his mind, never once fearing the very real, very alive, Lioness as she flicked through his thoughts and emotions. </p><p>Suddenly like an unexpected rain shower it felt as though a drop of cool water landed on his nose, then suddenly hundreds and hundreds of droplets came, but it was warm and comforting, like a summer storm, one he'd run through the streets and play in when he was a child. He could practically hear his mother's teasing voice calling him a Suiko. A relaxing shower after a long day at the Garrison, the smell of ozone that clung to the air right before a beautiful storm would hit the dessert surrounding the barracks. His youth and innocence washing over him, while reminding him that his life hadn't been bad before last year, that he had things to go back to and people to meet and bond with right here. A playful purr radiated through him, connecting him to another Lioness. </p><p>The walls of his mind became fortified, a thick, rough, hard shell like the walls of a cave formed around him, protecting him from any attacks. It was also strengthening him, giving him something to ground his thoughts to. It reminded him of his Uncle Kōjin, a firm and unmoving man, yet soft and loving to his family. The deep rumble brought with it memories of his Uncle's laugh, boisterous and comforting.</p><p>The next presence didn't come in slowly, it flashed in bringing with it the intensity of his first training sessions, blazing through his body, and filling him with such a familial warmth. Getting hot Yakiniku from the stand near his childhood home with his friends, his mother's caring smile and gentle eyes greeting him after a long day in school, the giddy warmth of seeing his first crush (a very attractive footballer named Tenpi) smile at him. The feeling of warmth never leaving, just reminding him of the joy of Keith's first successful flight simulation, the first time he hugged the younger and got no complaints, nights spent in the desert with Keith the rocks they sat on still warm from the sun.</p><p>The last one seemed to have been watching it's family, neither intruding nor interrupting, just sitting back curiously.  It hadn't taken too much space up, snaking its way through his consciousness as it wrapped itself around him like a grape vine. Memories of bonding night with Matt Holt, deep conversations with Sam Holt at any time, the Holt's bickering about something he'd stopped listening to long ago. Theories he'd worked on during late nights at the library, the smell of worn leather and parchment from his grandfather's study, the smell flowers that always seemed to cling to him after visiting his mother. </p><p>When he finally opened his eyes, he could tell they'd all felt a connection, probably not as many as he did, but a connection nonetheless. When his eyes landed on Lance, he smiled, hoping to covey his feelings of surety and hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suiko - is a Japanese water sprite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty dark, so I am sorry and you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone had been watching Lance like a hawk, their eyes tracking his movements through each room, making him play up the "flirty idiot" persona he had created for himself. He tried to figure out who and why, but there was no time with the second fight between the Paladins and Galra (this time they barely made it out in one piece). Lance wanted to say the gaze belonged to Shiro, but it didn't have the same calming effect Shiro's did. How he knew the difference, he didn't want to think about.</p><p>The other thing plaguing him was his old bedroom, the one located next door to Coran's, he wanted to see if it was the same, if anything had changed, if there was any reason for him to hope they knew or cared who he was, or who he used to be. He couldn't help his thoughts drifting, moving a million miles an hour. It had always been so hard for him to quiet his mind. So he did the only thing he could think of.</p><p>Sneaking into the Lionness' bay was easy, downloading the recording of Coran onto the old school iPhone he'd stolen from his foster family, was easy, sneaking back to his room... that was hard. The pull to his old room was almost irresistible, begging him to step foot in a space he used to know. Closing his eyes he used his Quintessence to feel around the castle, feeling for the other occupants. It was hard to focus that much energy, not having used his abilities in years. His training with Honerva cut strikingly short right after starting. It didn't mean he had stopped, his powers only growing with his age. Finding everyone in their rooms or otherwise occupied, he quietly snuck down the hallway, keeping his ears open and alert, while also ready with a lame excuse about getting lost. Coming up to the door he stopped short.</p><p>All he had to do was use the sensor and it would open. But that thought terrified him, he had been shoving that part of himself away for so long, why was he trying to get it back? Why would they want him back? Had they ever even wanted him? He knew Melinor didn't, Allura only tolerated him for the sake of the kingdom, and Alfor... well his father didn't seem to have an opinion of him either way, which hurt the most. With that thought in mind he turned away, heading down the corridor aimlessly. </p><p>He felt himself walking, his feet moving his body, but his mind wasn't in it. Spiraling into self-loathing, he was so far down the rabbit hole he had created, he didn't notice he had stopped. His hand raising to the sensor on it's own. The door opened with a quiet <em>whoosh </em>and he stepped inside. </p><p>"My boy." A deep and familiar voice said, "Welcome home." he looked up into the face of his father, seeing the man who had sent him away more than once, who had let him be abused and hated by his people, who had done nothing while his wife spewed viscious and cruel words at him. This man who he should hate with all his heart, but couldn't.</p><p>"Dad." He breathed. Kneeling before the image and curling his hands into fists in the hopes to hide the shaking. </p><p>"You do not have to bow to me. I am a hologram of my former self." Alfor said, his tone neutral, as it had always been when addressing Lance. "I had a feeling you'd find your way back." The ghost of a smile on his aged face. </p><p>Lance sat on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, making himself as small as possible. "You didn't even say goodbye. All that was left of you was Coran saying your name." He said, voice so very small, so broken and lost. "He told me you didn't want me to come back. Said by the time I woke up it would be too late." He gave a sad chuckle. "Guess that was true."</p><p>Alfor sighed, stepping off his plate to join Lance sitting on the floor. "I wanted the best for you. If you'd have stayed Zarkon would have taken you." His voice had shifted, warmth and love filling it's place. "Lance, I wanted you to experience love and freedom. To grow somewhere-"</p><p>"You don't have to lie. I know you never wanted me. I was a stain on your families name. You had no use for me and therefore got rid of me. It's funny that you weren't the only ones to do that to me." That same sad chuckle forced it's way up, only this time it sounded more like a sob. "I landed on this tiny planet, it's technology so primitive, they haven't even made it past their own solar system. The people there are selfish and cruel. They find the one thing about you, not even a parent could love, and use it against you." He finally looked up, meeting the eyes of the man he aspired to be, the man he wanted more than anything to make proud. "In my case, it was that my family never wanted me. I had to listen as I was told over and over I was unwanted, unloved, <em>useless</em>." He spat the word out with as much venom as Melinor had. "I was a child and all I had was memories of a man who wasn't even my father taking care of me. Watching me grow and giving me love." He looked back down, staring the knees of his pajama pants, voice so small and fragile. "Did you know? Did you know Zarkon killed her for me, that I'm the reason Melinor was murdered in the streets?" He watched with a detached sort of glee as Alfor flinched. "He came searching for me right after, promised to take me away from this hell hole and give me a proper family, give me the love and affection only him and Coran had ever shown me, and silly me, I turned him down. Screamed and shouted, kicked and fought to get away from him, called him a monster and told him I was loved." </p><p>"Lance-"</p><p>"We both knew it was a lie. That you didn't care for me, that the only reason I lived past my first birth cycle was because Zarkon and Coran begged you to keep me, let me live." He exhaled shakily. "Then you sent me away, threw me out like garbage with a message from the man I had come to trust most, telling me to never come back. That I wasn't wanted there and would only get in the way. Like that message hadn't been drilled so far into my head it had become part of my identity. Do you know what I did? I thought about letting the pod kill me. Me, an innocent child, thought about just crawling back in and falling asleep I wouldn't have to face whatever prison I was exiled to." </p><p>"La-"</p><p>But he wouldn't stop, he had to get it all out. Had to hurt this man as much as he'd been hurt. He knew it didn't matter, that this was all an illusion and that Alfor did not and would not care even if he were here. He stood, glaring down at the image before him.</p><p>"But Blue wouldn't let me, she forced me away as well, told me I had to leave. I wandered for a while, then I was picked up and taken to a home where for several years I was beat and used as a servant, until I ran away. Then I was found by a family who treated me like one of their own, showed me love and affection that I hadn't felt in <em>so long</em> and I was happy, I had people who wanted me, who only saw me for who I was, not for the mistake I had been. Until they were murdered in front of me, yes, in front of me. I had to watch as they were killed by other humans all for the fact they had a little more than others did. I ran from there as well, I ran and ran until I was picked up and taken to the Garrison where I was promised a shot at the stars a chance to find home, but told time and again that I was useless and would amount to nothing." Taking a shuddering breath, he said. "So forgive me <em>Your Higness</em> for not believing you actually cared." And he left, tears streaming down his face and his heart broken all over again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pidge wasn't fond of sleep. The dreams that came always revolved around dinners with family, days spent at the beach, evenings in the backyard with a microscope mapping out constellations. Lately they evolved to include nights on the roof listening as Matt rambled about the latest discovery or showed off skills he'd learned at the Garrison, the two coming up with secret languages and codes. Matt's encouraging words after a long day at school. His glasses slipping down his nose as he brought up some girl from his class he'd successfully flirted with, the stories growing even more outlandish and crazy all to get a laugh out of the younger. Their mother watching fondly while they taught Bae-Bae tricks.</p><p>Days spent in the garden watching as clouds drifted past, while her mother told her all about the work her and her crew were doing in the labs, watching the Bae-Bae dig a hole right where her mother wanted to plant the latest hybrid peas. Bae-Bae and her mother were a package deal, especially after the day her dad left the poor thing at the Garrison over night.</p><p>Memories of her father were always the hardest to relive. They'd spent less and less time together over the years, his work in space, lectures for all sorts of Unviersties and World Summits, bringing his coworkers over to meet his brilliant wife and the aspiring scientist his son ("Taking after his old man". she'd heard more than once), along with teaching at the Garrison drew him away. She tried to be positive about it, but the times they were together he would talk about Matt's progress and the amazing things he'd mastered or the research he was heading, it was disenheartening and after a while she began competing with her elder brother for her dad's attention, her plans to find out what truly happened on Kerberos were fueled with the need to prove herself, as well as bring home the missing parts if her family. </p><p>It was hard keeping up pretenses, the second Lance had said Shiro's name she wanted to drop the act and beg him to tell her about her family. Of course, Shiro was no idiot. After the battles and the freak out on the Galra ship he'd pieced together her identity, being completely understanding and even promising help, but she knew it was all empty words. Everyone was more fixated on the Princess and the war they'd inadvertently fallen into, her family was pushed to the back burner for now. </p><p>The sound of someone shuffling past her room pulled her from her thoughts, slowly sitting up, she looked at the door. No one was supposed to be awake right now, they were training tomorrow and had been given instructions to sleep as much as possible. Climbing to her feet from the cross legged position she'd taken on the floor, she slowly opened the door, hoping the automated <em>whoosh </em>wouldn't alert the other person to her presence. Peeking out into the hallway, she found it empty, looking around once more she listened intently, hearing the same quiet shuffling to be coming from her left. Looking back into her room, she looked at the bed, she could go lay down and sleep for a few hours or go explore and found out who else was awake at this hour. Deciding sleep was not an option she ventured out of her room, trying to memorize it's position in the hallway and knowing it would be impossible until she got her hands on a map. Sighing she quietly headed toward the footsteps. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to catch up, surprisingly. Her normally short legs a disadvantage, but the other person must not have been aware they were taking such slow steps. Squinting in the dimmed hallway lighting she made out their slight frame and hunched shoulders. The familiar green jacket and gray sweatshirt no where in sight, his thing arms dangling by his side showing off just <em>how thin </em>he actually was. His hair was ruffled as if he'd been running his hands through it, she noticed his fists were clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. He had finally stopped walking standing in front of a door and staring at it with so many different emotions flashes over his face it was hard to name them all. He slowly lifted his hand over the scanner, it was shaking so hard she was worried he would fall over. </p><p>Taking a step toward her friend only for him to shake his head, mumbling, "Why am I here? Of course they didn't care." before sadly shaking his head and walking away again. His hands once again forming into fists as he left. </p><p>Pidge stayed rooted to the spot. What had just happened? Why did Lance come here? What did he mean when he said <em>they</em>? Why did he look so defeated? An image of rippling skin and then a black screen flashed through her mind, at the time she'd thought it was just the screen malfunctioning, the Lioness' were quite old after all and Blie had been in a dusty cave so very far from anyone else for so long that it didn't surprise her, but now... Turning on her heel she headed back to room, wanting to puzzle this out the best way she knew how. Missing the <em>whoosh </em>of a door a little further down opening and closing behind Lance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets dark, so if you're not okay with Child Abuse or Self Harm then DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had detached himself from the things happening around him, remaining on the outside, adding in useless commentary, flirting whenever someone came too close. The Arusians were a welcome distraction, they reminded him of children with their innocence, their strange rubbery skin, and soft, felt like horns adding to their charm. He stuck close to them, laughing with their jokes and enjoying their songs, they had such unique stories and legends. It reminded him of days Blaytz or Zarkon would watch him, the latter usually more indulgent in story time, sharing not only his own history, but that of other planets and galaxies.</p><p>They would spend hours in the hangar, Lance sitting close by as they bonded with their Lioness' listening to daring adventures of lands that he would never see, stories of maidens in need of rescue (Blaytz), or cultures that needed to be protected (Zarkon). Even at a young age he knew he was going to be stuck where he was, no chance of getting out and being who he wanted, of seeing the universe and taking all it's good and bad, no chance to see what truly was outside the castle's big white walls. Now, he regretted those thoughts. Wanting nothing more than to have grown up with Coran and Zarkon, hell, he'd even take Melinor at this point, if it meant he grew up with Alteans and not having to endure the torture he'd been through.</p><p>The distant father figure who only spent time with him if Coran bothered him about it, who would spend the entire time they were together talking about his eldest child or ignoring him, the man who would rather leave him with Coran and the other Paladin's than truly be there for his son. The endless list of broken promises and <em>'maybe next time'</em>s, all those years he spent looking up to a man who couldn't care less about him.</p><p>The woman who called herself his 'mother' in public but never anywhere else, who would swipe at him with long fingernails and nasty slaps, constantly reminding him it was by her mercy he was even allowed to live. The nights he spent crying himself to sleep because he was never truly allowed to talk when in her presence unless it was to convey a message, and even then she would snap at him, calling him useless and un-loveable, a freak because of who his birther was, an Altean he would never get to meet, because she'd said so.</p><p>The insurmountable accomplishments Allura made, that he would never live up, the sister who looked down her nose at him unless it benefited her, unless there was no one else she could spend time with, and believe him, she'd checked <em>multiple times</em>. The shadow he was forced to hide behind because his very existence couldn't measure up. The girl who had always come first, and always would (even in the future). Nothing had changed about her either, the unimpressed stares, the unsubtle jabs at his intelligence, the way she'd cut through his sentence and voice her opinion (especially if she disagreed). The meals he'd skip out on, just so he could hide in Blue's hangar, his closet, or Coran's room, and pretend to be wanted.</p><p>Then of course he'd been shipped off, and told he was alone, and not to come back. That hadn't done him any favors of course, the poor boy already knowing he was a nuisance to the very people meant to love and cherish him, had retreated into himself. Living off the scraps from trash cans, hiding away from others and never actually talking, he could remember all the missed meals and broken bones. Living out of a box on the streets and having to watch as people around him were attacked and killed by others, just because they had a little more, or because they had a better spot in the city. His young mind trying and failing to protect him from the dangers, and violence he was forced to witness.</p><p>The scathing insults and harsh blows from the first people to take him (read: abduct him) from the streets. The endless lists of chores, the objects thrown at him, the days he spent locked in a closet or too badly beaten to move, the nights he spent clutching his stomach as it groaned and complained for food he knew he would never be allowed to eat, the hard stone floor he slept on underneath the kitchen sink, the only safe space he could find in that dark and dingy house. The weeks spent watching as more and more people were brought in, and told to use him as they pleased. Most beating him within an inch of his life, while others preferred reminding him he was nothing. Every insult and verbal lashing feeling like being called to Queen Melinor's chambers or office just so he could be 'put in his place'.</p><p>"Lance." A small yet familiar voice called.</p><p>He blinked a few times, coming back to his senses. Pidge stood before him, their hair ratted and tangled like always, some grease stains on the green and white jacket they never took off, their glasses sliding down their button nose, golden eyes staring at him with something close to concern. Lance tried to laugh it off, but felt his mind slipping back into the past.</p><p>"Buddy." Hunk said, his head tilted down and voice gentle. It was something he'd developed after Lance's first panic attack while at the Garrison, loud noises and quick movements always forcing him further into his mind. "Hey, you still with us?" He asked, it was then he noticed they'd left the path back to the castle. The three of them standing under a few trees, taking in the shade, a cool breeze blowing some of the salty sea air against their faces and reminding Lance of Cuba, where his "family" used to live. </p><p>"Huh?" He asked, blinking sluggishly before looking around himself. Taking in the strangely colored plants, and berries. The chirping of birds and hooting of monkey's no where to be heard. "What-Hunk?" He asked, blue eyes full of misery and defeat.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you out of this heat and I'll make you some tea." The larger boy offered, holding his hand out for Lance to decide if he wanted it. This was also something they'd learned early on, Lance had always been sensitive to physical contact. Never being allowed to hug others and the only human contact he'd experienced had been associated with pain. It had freaked Lance out the first time anyone (the second family to take him in) had tried to hug him, give encouraging head pats, or rub his back while he was sick. When Hunk had met him, he was skittish and very much kept to himself, he never allowed others to touch him, unless he initiated it, and would even flinch when people tried to give him high fives.</p><p>Shrinking in on himself, Lance nodded, watching Pidge as she headed toward the castle, Hunk sticking close, but staying in front of the slight young man. The walk back was filled with commentary from Hunk, Lance not bothered by their occasional stops as he picked herbs and checked the vegetation around them. Allowed to comment or stay quiet, but never pushed to do one over the other. </p><p>"I miss Cuba." He spoke, cutting off Hunk as he began talking about a peculiar red rooted plant he'd found. Hunk nodded, giving Lance his full attention. "The ocean was always so... blue, and the weather never bothered me, the humid air reminded me of..." he trailed off, looking to the cliffs the castle stood on, magnificent and proud as it looked down at them. It was just as daunting as he remembered, from the pictures he'd seen as a child. "Whenever I was feeling sad or lonely, Ma would let me climb onto the roof and sit up there until I could think again. She said I always just kind of left...?" He chuckled, it was so full of sadness and longing that Hunk had a hard time holding back the hug he wanted to give his companion. "She always had a plate of garlic knots and stories about the ocean waiting for me." He confessed, the sadness around him growing stronger. "She..." He choked, images of her bright smile and mesmerizing brown eyes dancing through his mind. "I miss her so much." </p><p>Hunk nodded, opening his arms slowly, not bothered by the few herbs he'd lost. Lance fell into him quickly, his tears falling even faster, he'd always been a silent cryer, and this time was no different. "You'll see them again." Hunk consoled, not aware of how wrong he was. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the other two had made it back to the Castle of Lions the sun had begun to set. Shiro and Keith had been warned by Pidge about Lance's mental state. Keith had scoffed and walked away, but silently worried for his fellow Paladin, while Shiro had pulled Allura and Coran aside to talk to them about trying to cheer the younger up. It took adding Pidge to their discussion for them all to realize they didn't know much about Lance, sure he talked <em>a lot</em>, but he didn't really say anything. They didn't have any clue how old he was, what his hobbies were, or how he'd ended up in the desert in the first place. All they really knew about him was that he's sarcastic and he missed his family, which didn't really help in the long run.</p><p>"What if we have a party, with the Arusians?" Coran asked, he'd noticed the way Lance clung to them and how care free and open he seemed. The way his eyes lit up and his smile widened. The childish innocence of his eyes reminded the eldest of his Little Star.</p><p>"That's actually-" Pidge was cut off by the door to the lounge opening admitting both Lance and Hunk.</p><p>The larger of the two had his arm around his companion's shoulder and was whispering to him in a language Shiro immediately recognized as Spanish. The translators either didn't know the language or it knew to keep this conversation between them. Because it didn't modify his words for the others to understand. Hunk appeared larger than usual with Lance tucked under his arm, the Cuban's usually stellar posture and confident gait was no where in sight, the smirk that typically graced his features had been replaced with a frown, his normally styled hair hanging loosely over his forehead, his eyes downcast and empty of life. He collapsed in on himself, appearing younger and quite vulnerable, two traits no one would ever use to describe the male.</p><p>"We were just speaking of throwing a party." Allura called, dragging everyone's attention to her. "I thought it best to thank the Arusian's for hosting us on their planet. I think it best we entertain them for an evening. The entryway and ballroom are large enough, I think it best to let them see who we are. It would also help in the way of gaining our first allies, which will help in the fight with Zarkon."</p><p><em>Typical. </em>Lance thought, <em>Always making it about her and her needs. </em>although he kept his silence, no longer having the energy for such conversations.</p><p>The others began talking about plans. The attire, decorations, time, date, everything. But Lance just stood there, silently thinking about all the parties and balls he'd missed out on when he lived here. His mind wandering to the one time he'd snuckinto one and the punishment dealt to him by his stepmother. He was pulled out of those dark thoughts by the royal advisor. </p><p>"Yes, my boy! Wouldn't that be exciting?" Coran asked, looking at Lance with so much hope, just how the boy remembered when he was a child. The memories tried to force their way up, but he fought them valiantly. "Why don't we work on the menu together?" He offered, looking to Hunk for some sort of answer.</p><p>This time Lance did answer, his eyes glittering with hope as he looked to the elder. "You want me to help?" He asked, the quiet voice full of something so achingly familiar to the eldest Altean he had to remind himself to breath.</p><p>"Of course, Litt- Lance." He corrected himself, the slip catching not only Allura's attention but Shiro's as well. The look passed to him from his Princess was full of worry and guilt, where as Shiro scrutinized the elder before looking to the younger and seeing he was whispering to Hunk once more in Spanish. The smaller gave a wide smile before winking. His trademark smirk back in place, as he straightened up under his friend's arm. Unfortunately his eyes were still void of their usual light, the mischief that made them sparkle brilliantly no where in sight. </p><p>"Do you mind if I go shower first? Also do you have a way for me to wash my uniform because it reeks!" He joked, the smile on his face so fake it hurt the others to see it. Coran nodded, ushering the younger out of the room. Lance turned back to Hunk, "¿Vienes?" he asked, tilting his head with his eyes widened slightly, looking every bit adorable and young as he was no doubt trying to be.</p><p>"In a second, bud." He replied giving the Cuban a smile of his own. Coran nodded and gently guided Lance away. Once the door had <em>wooshed</em> shut, Hunk turned to the others and sighed. "He's a lot worse than I thought." He admitted. "He's been spacing out and doesn't remember a lot of things from today. He only ever speaks in Spanish when something is really bothering him and I can't get it out of him." He said. "At least he's not being antsy, that's always a bad sign." He directed toward Pidge, the two knowing that was a problem they didn't want to deal with.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, looking at the door the two just left out of before flicking to the Yellow Paladin again.</p><p>"Whenever something life changing is about to happen Lance gets in these moods..." He shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny of Shiro and Allura; Pidge just nodded along silently agreeing. "It's like he's a different person, he gets all jumpy and quiet before zoning out, and he gets all sorts of restless, which was annoying when we were trying to study. Then he starts mumbling in a language I've never heard of and he tries to say it's Spanish, but that's a lie." Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, he sighs. "He gets sort of manic before finally calming down and knowing exactly what to do to get us involved in the situation. It's terrifying actually."</p><p>"He doesn't usually stay that way for longer than a few hours, but Hunk's right. It's creepy." Pidge added, shifting back and forth. </p><p>"Back in Altea we had these Priests and Priestesses that could see the future. They would go into a trance like state, they were considered Druids. But they aren't called that anymore. Infact they were wiped out after Zarkon came to power." Allura stated, her eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>Something like understanding flashed across Pidge's face before it disappeared and a blank mask took it's place. Shiro seemed to be the only one to notice however. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>